


Baby Steps

by basedongalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gen, Pre-Canon, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: Zarkon has been Alfor’s most loyal, trustworthy ally and best friend. Now with Blaytz in the picture, Zarkon fears his role in Alfor’s life is being taken away by someone who just flirts and cracks bad jokes. Being left together on a swap moon doesn’t help his feelings, but decides to make the best of it until they can track down Alfor.





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> _my contribution to the zarkon zine♥_

Zarkon couldn't believe he was doing this. Why had he allowed Alfor to drag him on this so called adventure? And with _him_. Blaytz, prince of Nalqoud, and new friend of Alfor’s. Not to mention it was so early in the morning! 

“And he was eyeing me the entire time during the meeting, so I just stared back like some idiot.” Blaytz explained through his giggling. 

Alfor patted his knee as he laughed, nodding in agreement. Zarkon wasn’t as pleased, he looked more stern as he eyed the two chatting back and forth so loudly.

“Then, when the meeting was over, he smirked at me! That’s an invitation right? Or did I read that wrong?” Blaytz huffed out, slouching his side into his armrest and resting one leg over alfors lap casually. 

“No, no, I believe you’re right Blaytz.”

“Okay, thank you! Because I went over to him after that and tried flirting, but he seemed so uninterested!” Blaytz whined in disbelief.

Zarkon’s claws digged into the grey armrests of his seat, forcing himself further back into the furniture and slouching. This conversation was still about Blaytz’s delegation trip to Puig? Yet it lacked anything useful. This was just gossip of sorts. Clenching his jaw, Zarkon started to tune out the racket, only half-listening with disinterest. This was only the second time Zarkon had met Blaytz in person, and he couldn’t understand how someone could talk so _much_.

Zarkon huffed and looked away, unsettled by how easily they fit together, and turned his attention to the seat of the small altean ships pilot; an Nalqoudian guard occupying the seat, his own guard filling the co-pilot’s seat and barely was holding his large stature. Zarkon leaned forward, between the front-facing seats, to get a look at the holographic screen. He watched the timer tick down as the small blue dot marking their position inched closer to the red dot, humming impatiently. They would arrive in just a couple of minutes. 

“So I stood there, Juniberry juice on my chest...” Wheezing, Blaytz patted his chest, “He felt so terrible, He tried rushing to grab a cloth, but tripped instead.”

Alfor quickly followed in laughing. Zarkon listened with a small glare as he kept his eyes on the clock. He was not exactly a fan of the flirty humor Blaytz was using with Alfor.

Zarkon cleared his throat to get the two men's attention, arching a brow as he settled himself back into his seat. “Alfor, you are aware the Unilu are sly and will swindle you out of everything if you can’t barter correctly? This doesn’t seem like an adventure worth taking.”

Alfor just gave a hearty laugh, grinning as usual. “Zarkon, you worry to much! We’ll just be taking a look, no harm in doing that right?”

Sighing, Zarkon pouted. “Well, no, but you can’t honestly think this can be safe.”

“It’s not entirely, but that’s the best part, have some adventurous spirit, my friend,” Alfor explained softly, “I’m sure once we arrive, you’ll come to enjoy it.”

Zarkon crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling. “I trust your judgement, but I criticise your methods right now, Alfor.”

Alfor shrugged, not fazed by Zarkon’s skepticism.

The sudden shakiness caught everyone off guard when they entered the moon's atmosphere. Blaytz had fallen sideways into Alfor’s lap, who was thrown back into his seat. Zarkon, having been sitting on the very edge of his seat, had slid off and his face made contact into the back of the pilot's seat, before he fell onto the cold metal ground.

Grunting at the impact, Zarkon gently rubbed the side of his face to sooth the soft tinge of pain that lingered. The sounds of laughter overriding the spacecrafts hum. Looking over to Blaytz and Alfor, who were working themselves free from each other, he whined under his breath; ears angled down as he sulked. Hurt that he was being laughed for falling from his seat. 

With a final lurch, the ship came to a stop, and everyone turned their attention to the Galran guard, who pushed himself upright and moved to stand in the aisle between the front seats. “Alright, all communication devices and weaponry are forbidden. You will remain with one guard at all times, and please, Prince Alfor, Prince Zarkon, and Prince Blaytz, don’t cause any mischief or draw too much attention.”

Jumping out of his seat, Blaytz grinned and made a quick stride towards the exit of the ship. Alfor quickly following behind, with Zarkon watching with a stoic frown. “Don’t worry yourselves, we won’t cause any trouble, Nalqoud honors.” Blaytz chimed.

Zarkon pushed himself from his seat and shook his head, but couldn’t help but sneer slightly as he stepped out of the ship. The Galran guard and two Altean guards following behind him.

Balking at the edge of the ramp, Zarkon took in the new environment. It appeared similar to Rygnirath, but he could already tell the area was more cluttered and disorganized. One thing that caught his attention quickly was the brown sand that littered the ground. Just the thought of returning home with sand stuck to his boots or fur had him grimace. The air smelled musty and unpleasant, causing him to wrinkled his nose, and the dark green sky didn’t do anything to help brighten the atmosphere to be more appealing to his eyes. Tents were scattered in tight rows, vendors hawking their wares; every sound was aggravating from the clinks of metal to the scraps of feet dragging against the sand. For a black market, the swap moon was bustling with customers, mostly Unilu, as expected. Tugging at the collar of his robes to try and stop the heat that blazed against his scales, Zarkon grumbled a little as he finally moved off the ramp to stand beside Alfor.

Despite not being impressed, Zarkon couldn’t hold down the little bit of excitement bubbling up in his chest. Maybe he would come across something that would make this trip worth the strain of dealing with the Unilu.

“Alright, so now that we are here, what’s our objective?” Zarkon questioned, turning towards Alfor who appeared to have stars in his eyes as he frantically turned which way and eyed all the tents and occupants. 

“We adventure!” Alfor cheered, putting his hands on his hips as he turned to face Blaytz and Zarkon happily. “I say we dive right in and work our way out.”

Blaytz nodded in agreement as he already started to head straight forward with Alfor at his side. “Do you think they’ll have anything from Altea? Or even Nalqoud?” 

“Well, if they are notorious as they say, the swap moon should have something from either Altea or Nalqoud.” 

“Okay, true, but how good do you think those wares would be? Possibly can’t be any better then what we would receive back on our homeplantes.”

“Good or bad, I just hope I can get some more research materials,” Alfor hummed, laughing softly. 

“Those books on alchemy? Don’t you have enough to keep your head stuck in them for decaphoebs? Try searching for something like a nice pair of street clothes,” Blaytz teased, nudging Alfor playfully against this shoulder.

Zarkon remained where he stood, watching Alfor walk away so carelessly at Blaytz’s side. Their friendly conversation fading and becoming nothing but white noise to his ears. Fists clenched in the pockets of his robes in frustration, eyes slightly narrowing like if he glared enough, Blaytz would disappear from Alfor’s side forever. How could he win Alfor back when there was nothing to fault Blaytz for? He felt completely helpless, at Blaytz’s mercy. Giving a helpless kick into the sand, Zarkon took in a heavy breath before starting to follow after the two. A frown tugging at the corner of his lips the closer he got. One hand moved up to knead at his chest. It was tight, just like his throat that stopped him from trying to voice his burning rage, or the pain of his fear that Alfor would one day leave him alone.

Snapping out of his trance, Zarkon kept just a few paces behind; ignoring the hails of vendors to listen closely to what Blaytz and Alfor were muttering about. They appeared to be continuing a childish chat about what the Unilu could possibly have to sell, something so casual and well fit for them. It pissed him off. He could be funny, he could try slipping jokes in from time to time - yet Blaytz seemed to just so easily fall in line with Alfor, his friendship was effortless and timeless. Where did that leave Zarkon? Watching from the sidelines. A mere tag along. Zarkon didn’t like it and wanted this to change. He wanted Alfor’s prime attention again. 

The Unilu were notorious thieves and now Zarkon rested on their turf. They had the upper hand on him, and it unsettled Zarkon to know that. Remaining on high alert, Zarkon gripped the lining on his cape and held it down so it wouldn’t wave with his movements. The vendors weren’t an immediate threat to him, but the shoppers that filled the aisles were. Shoulders squared, he constantly scanned the crowds, watching for any weird activity. He wanted at least a Galra’s arm length distance between anyone without losing his place behind Alfor and Blaytz. Despite being spiteful, Zarkon personally kept more attention on Alfor or Blaytz, so no one didn’t come close enough to brush and possibly pick something from their pockets or pouches that stayed attached to their belts. Zarkon just needed to keep his belongings close and his eyes vigilant to prevent any pickpocketing or a surprise attack if someone was desperate enough.

A soft glint coming from a reflected surface had Zarkon instantly halt his steps. Lucky enough, Alfor and Blaytz seemed to pause to look around, and he took it as his chance to step away to go to the tent which displayed many different types of minerals. He got so caught up at that particular tent, that he didn’t notice Blaytz coming up to lean into his space. That big goofy grin clear as day.

“What are you looking at, Zarkon?” 

Jolting upright, Zarkon eyed down Blaytz, whose grin never faltered against his heavy gaze. Sighing in defeat, he looked back to the booth that had all sorts of minerals in various shapes and sizes. “I was looking over the minerals here… the stones in particular,” he muttered simply.

Blaytz hummed, rubbing his chin curiously as he studied the stones Zarkon mentioned. “I wouldn’t take you for one to enjoy stones, Zarkon.”

“I’m not into stones per say, just one that I’ve been looking for, for awhile. Since I was dragged here, I thought it would be productive to take a look… where’s Alfor?” Zarkon suddenly brought up. Pulling his gaze from the booth to look at Blaytz, the behind him, and then at his sides. But Alfor was nowhere in sight. 

“Oh! That’s why I came to you! I lost him.”

“You what?! And you wait until now to tell me?” Zarkon hissed.

“Ahh… haha, I got distracted by what you were staring at?” Blaytz muttered, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly.

Zarkon stared for a second before he sighed and rubbed his temples, grumbling a little to himself. “Well, it’s not like he’s in danger exactly and incapable of finding us later… but its still not a good idea to stay split up.”

More so, split up and alone with Blaytz. Frankly, Zarkon was annoyed that they had already managed to break apart: or more specifically, Alfor, probably too absorbed into something he found to stay with the group, leaving Zarkon to be with the one person he didn’t exactly want to stay buddied with.

“Calm down, you’ve been so tense before we even got here,” Blaytz hummed, placing a gentle hand on Zarkons shoulder. “Let’s check some other stalls, maybe they have that stone you’re looking for? It must be special hm?” 

Zarkon flinched at the touch, looking at the hand on his shoulder before tracing it back to meet Blaytz in the eyes. Huffing, he shook off Blaytz’s hand from his shoulder, repulsed that he would even touch him so casually. The gesture was too friendly to him, it felt unnatural. Even if he found Blaytz a little distasteful, it was out of line to even reach out to him without permission and Zarkon hoped Blaytz could understand that enough.

“Very well.” Nodding, Zarkon left with Blaytz to check out the rest of the swap moon. He could already tell it would be a long day. “I’m looking for an Xiollun stone, rare like Luxite. Many aren't known to be available, because it’s a handy resource and people that do have one tend to refuse to ever let it go. Xiollun is very strong and can sharpen any weapon. Stories say it can even strength the blade while being used, as it can have magic properties, but it was mentioned to have a bound with the stone for that to work. So I doubt the stories lingering about it’s magic.” 

Blaytz seemed to just nod along to what Zarkon was going on about. His eyes darting around before they came across a small vender that carried books. Eyes lighting up, Blaytz headed over, pulling Zarkon along with him.

Zarkon narrowed his eyes, but otherwise stayed quiet as he stood, arms crossed over his chest.

“Excuse me, lovely lady, but do you happen to own any alchemy books?” Blaytz hummed, leaning on the table, head in the palm of his hand as he eyed the female Unilu who ran the vendors stand. 

She blinked for a second before turning around and scrumaged her many piles. Each hand ended up with a book that she set down before Blaytz, smiling. “High end alchemy information, not cheap to be frank with you sir,” she explained rather quickly.

Blaytz hummed, gazing over the covers before looking back to the Unilu. “Well, of course, someone as cute as you would have a high price for these pieces, but I’m afraid I couldn’t get all four like that. Tell me, cutie, what can you spare me for a couple Nalqoud pearls?” 

The Unilu blushed a little, pulling back all the four books after Blaytz had a good look at them and looked them over herself. She seemed deep in thought, but Blaytz never looked away. He remained smiling as he watched her.

“You know, I really love your outfit. I think the muted colors really brightens your skin.”

Giggling, the Unilu glanced to the side with an obvious blush, “um, thank you.” pausing, she then smiled and set down two books of her choosing back on the table. “Well, I could spare two books for twenty pearls.”

Blaytz arched a brow and grinned, taking one book and moving it closer to himself, before pointing to another that the Unilu still held in one of her right hands. “If it’s two books then, I would like that one instead of this one here.” he explained, pushing the one he didn’t wish to take back closer to the Unilu.

She quickly denied, huffing a little. “Forty pearls, and you may take this book and that one you hold.” 

“Forty pearls? How about twenty-three pearls and some balmeran cysterals? The blue would really suit your eyes,” he purred, the Unilu starting to blush pursushly as she set down the other book Blaytz wanted on the table.

“Oh, you’re too kind sir,” she laughed a little, tapping her chin. “However, balmeran crystals aren’t of use to me here.”

Blaytz grinned, fishing out an Olkarion cube. “One cube and two pearls, for your two lovely books here.” Putting down his offer, he took the two books he originally wanted and held them up. Providing a wink.

The female gasped and smiled, nodding as she quickly swiped up the trade. “Deal, thank you for your purchase.”

“No, thank you, my fair lady.” Blaytz purred, nodding his head as his farewell as he packed up his new books and turned to Zarkon, who just had his back towards him. 

Zarkon was glaring from the sidelines, foot tapping the ground. He didn’t want to just stand here watching Blaytz flirt with some female. He either wanted to possibly find any source of a Xiollun stone or snag Alfor so they could leave this place before he died of boredom or a headache from Blaytz’s flirting.

“Sorry about that Zarkon, couldn’t help myself,” he laughed out, patting his back in a friendly manner.

Zarkon’s body stiffened at the soft touch, quickly turned to face Blaytz instead on reflex. “You done playing around with the female?”

Blaytz hummed, cupping his hands behind his back. “I got what I wanted for Alfor, so I think I am.” 

Rolling his eyes Zarkon headed off to investigate the new row of vendors, Blaytz trotting along by his side. Zarkon was starting to get antsy with Blaytz constant hovering. Any time he stopped to look over someone's goods, Blaytz butted in to chat and flirt with the owner. The purpose wasn’t there! And Zarkon couldn’t handle this for a second longer.

Roughly taking Blaytz by the shoulder, Zarkon pulled him away from everything so they had their privacy. 

“Why do you keep flirting with everyone?! It’s getting rather annoying, and I can’t focus on anything. You’re like a constant nagging yelmor,” he hissed, letting go of Blaytz shoulder to cross his arms over his chest and glare down at him.

Blaytz didn’t give any clear expression before a bubbly laugh escaped as he cupped his own chin, his other hand resting on his hips. “Zarkon, you can’t just come to a swap moon and not have any tricks up your sleeves.” 

Zarkon’s eyes widened slightly by the light laugh he got in return, though it did nothing to sooth his growing anger as he growled and balled his hands into fists as they fell to his side. “How is flirting helpful? You just ask for what you want, fight over a price, then either agree or disagree.” 

“If you go in straightward, you’ll lose a lot more than what it’s worth. If you tiptoe around the subject, warm them up by making them feel good and like you more, you can get away with a lot.”

“Okay...well, then the Unilu don’t barter with honor, then?” Zarkon muttered, clearly confused by what Blaytz was trying to explain to him.

“Um, well that’s one way to put it. Swap moon goals, for the venders, is getting as much stuff as they can from customers without dwindling down their own stock in return of the trade,” Blaytz tried explaining, moving passed Zarkon to take a look around the group of tents before pointing back to the one Zarkon was at earlier. 

“Come on, let’s ask about the Xiollum stone, if it’s as precious as you say they might just not have it on display.”

Zarkon rubbed his temple, not really finding a point if he can’t even understand the nature of the swap moon. But despite Blaytz being a nuisance to him, and an enemy when it came to Alfor’s friendship, his help could be quite useful.

“Fine, but keep your mouth shut. If I need help i’ll ask you for it,” Zarkon declared.

Blaytz simply smiled and ran his thumb across his lips, signalling he would remain silent like he wanted.

Walking up to the tent that had many minerals displayed again, Zarkon cleared his throat to gain the male unilu’s attention. “Excuse me, but do you have any Xiollun?” 

“Xiollun? I may have a stone or two, depends what your willing to trade for it.”

Zarkon scuffed, “I have five Galran jewels, six Balmeran cysterals, and a jar of stardust.”

“All of that, plus… your cape. Royal garbs are made of the finest material, very well worth the Xiollun.”

Sneering, Zarkon slammed his hand on the table, leaning down to be threatening close to the Unilu that didn’t even flinch. “That’s ridiculous to request that much when you didn’t even give a price,” he stated in disbelief. Growing more aggressive by the second.

“This is a swap moon, you trade here. We don’t give straight prices.”

Sighing heavily, he balled his hand into a fist before whirling around to face Blaytz who had been watching with a straight face. Never once had he peeped. “Blaytz...” he whispered, almost like he was defeated by just asking for him, “I need your help.”

Blaytz’s ears fluttered, his smile gracing his face before he moved up to the front. “Hello lovely, can I interest you in my friends jewels, plus sixteen Nalqoud pearls, and two alchemy shards?”

“Forty Nalqoud pearls, and six shards.”

“Twenty pearls, and three shards,” Blaytz retorted, arching his brow. “You look cute enough, I don’t think you need that many pearls to brighten up that beautiful face of yours,” he cooed.

The unilu cleared his throat and sighed, thinking for a moment. “Twenty-five pearls, three shards, with your friends Galran jewels. Final offer.” Pulling out a small box, he opened it up to showcase the Xiollum stone. Zarkon took a hasty step forward, but Blaytz put a hand on his chest to hold him back.

“I can settle for just the six Nalqoud pearls and an Olkarion cube,” Blaytz stated simply, taking the items from his bag and setting them down before the vender. The Unilu got visually excited and quickly set down the box and swiped up the pearls and cube. “Deal!”

Blaytz laughed and moved aside to let Zarkon take the box which held the Xiollun stone. “Thank you, I’ll be sure to come again to see you’re cute face enjoying my trade.” Giving a wink, he then turned away and turned his attention to Zarkon, who was staring down at the little box that barely covered the palm of his hand with awe.

“The cube, he just dropped a third of what was offered for that Olkarion cube,” Zarkon muttered, slowly looking up from his box to stare at Blaytz, who was more than smug.

“Unilu are nuts for technology, and Olkarion have the best, so they’ll settle for anything if you offer up an Olkarion cube. However, never let them know you have it or you’ll lose instantly.” 

Zarkon looked back to his box, opening it up to look at the stone that fit perfectly in his hand. “Interesting rule to have… thank you, Blaytz,” he said sincerely. Quickly putting his stone back in the box and into a hidden pocket to keep it safe. 

Ears twitching at the sound of running footsteps, he turned around just in time to see Alfor running towards them. As Alfor collided with his side, a bunch of sand was washed over his shoes, filling them a little. Grunting, Zarkon mewled out in frustration as he vigorously tried shaking his feet to try and free the sand from his shoes. “Alfor! You know how much I despise sand!”

“Zarkon! Buddy! I’m glad I finally found you. You know you’re difficult to spot in a crowd? Your height has no advantage,” he panted out with a pout as he hunched over to regain his breath, completely ignoring his friends anger.

Blaytz busted out laughing, waving at Alfor. “You’re not any better, wandering off like that. I swear you’re just a child in a teen’s body.”

Giving a final wheeze, Alfor lifted himself up and went to Blaytz to give him a sideways hug. “Says the man always wanting the attention on him”

“Oh yeah? At least I don’t bore people to death, you’re just a snore,” Blaytz chuckled out, gently giving Alfor a little push.

“Hey! Alchemy is an interesting subject, and takes a lot of brain to understand. Maybe you’re just not old enough,” Alfor teased back, nudging Blaytz side in return.

Zarkon cleared his throat to pull the conversation back to him. “Oh please, like either of you is mature enough to handle themselves,” he grumbled, finally stopping his futile attempt at clearing out the sand from his boots. 

“All three of you aren’t mature enough,” A voice boomed, coming from the head guard, the Galran guard, who was angrily approaching the group. “Splitting up like that, how would your fathers feel? That you just left yourselves exposed?” Behind the Galran, were the two Altean guards who appeared more relieved than angry, and just nervously stood behind the head guard.

“We hope your trip was a success at the very least?” The Altean guard to the right spoke up.

“It was exhilarating, thank you,” Alfor explained, grinning.

“Well, as I’m glad you were able to get an exhilarating experience, we must leave,” the Galran guard interrupted, huffing a little as he already marched on to the ship.

Blaytz leaned over towards Zarkon, snickering a little. “Are all your guards killjoys?”

Zarkon sighed heavily and went on after his guard, Alfor, Blaytz walking by his sides, and the two Altean guards following along behind them. “Being strict has its place. My father would have my head if I was caught doing something as scandalous as you do naturally” 

“I don’t like being restricted to princely duties is that so wrong?” Blaytz hummed.

Alfor smirked, placed his hands on Blaytz’s shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze. “With you, It can be. You’re more of a public disturbance if you’re out and about”

Blaytz gills flared as he blushed in embarrassment, “One time! And I didn’t know she had a boyfriend, I mean who leaves a female alone for vargas?” he tried to defend. Alfor only laughing and rolling his eyes.

Zarkon walked up the ramp and took the same seat as before, that was facing the two seats Alfor and Blaytz would occupy. He watched the two start their bickering all over again as they walked up the ramp. The head guard grumbling them to stop acting like children and sit down so they could return back to Altea in time. 

Blaytz huffed as he plopped down in his seat, arms crossed over his chest.

Alfor had a cheeky smile as he sat down, hands resting in his lap. “I doubt that it will only happen once. You enjoy flirting to much.”

“Oh shut up, charming others and giving compliments is a good thing,” Blaytz sighed, pouting as he eyed Alfor who was just smirking.

Zarkon leaned back into his seat, crossing one leg over the other. The longer he listened to Alfor and Blaytz bicker about each other, the more obvious their conversion became less aggravating to his ears. Just the few hours he’s spent with Blaytz, he proved he had no malicious intent towards his friendship with Alfor, and he was generally just an overall goofball. 

Sighing, Zarkon cracked a little smile. Even managing a small chuckle, which Alfor caught and pointed over to him. “Zarkon! You can handle his butt, can’t you? Why don’t you join us on more of our outings? It's better than staying at home your whole life, don't you think?” Alfor offered.

Blaytz was quick to fist pump the air and lean forward in his seat so he was closer to Zarkon. “Yeah buddy! We’ll do awesome stuff and you can take in charge of my ass so I don’t get out of control.” he teased, ears fluttered a little as he gave a hopeful smile.

Zarkon huffed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and looking between Blaytz and Alfor. Giving himself a minute of thought before sighing and sitting back up. Waving a little as to brush them off. “Alright, you’ve persuaded me. I’ll join your trips from time to time, but i’ll drag your asses home if I must if you caused the slightest amount of inconvenience to anything.” he warned, but his voice was playful.

Blaytz and Alfor cheered at the same time before starting to spit out ideas for where they should go next. Their words fell onto deaf ears, Zarkon just rolling his eyes and enjoying the white-noise of their muttered voices.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
